


Camelot's Chosen

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Camelot, Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Idiots in Love, Male-Female Friendship, Merlin is a Little Shit, Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Minor Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pining, Protective Knights (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Arthur knows his councillors want him to marry, but he wants to follow his heart.If only he knew where his heart led.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 717





	1. Arthur

Arthur sat on the throne, watched as his Council hesitantly brought up the next topic. He understood why they were so afraid of mentioning the fact that he was twenty-eight, and still not married. His sister had pointed the thing out many times, as had Guinevere. His Knights were never quite daring enough to bring that fact up, and the only one that Arthur could rely on was Merlin. She had a habit of speaking her mind, always standing by his side.

‘With all due respect, Sire, we must ask, why have you not offered your hand in marriage?’ Because no woman in the Kingdoms of Albion had ever entertained him enough? Nobody had ever managed to capture his heart, no matter how much he tried to welcome her? It just didn’t work, he couldn’t force himself to place a ring on the finger of someone he didn’t love.

‘I understand the concern, I just have not yet found a woman of suitable… making. None that would suit the title of Queen.’ Plus, with Morgana and Leon courting, he would have a Pendragon heir even if he didn’t fall in love himself. It was rather a lonely life, but Arthur figured at least he’d have his friends around him.

‘I don’t want to overstep my boundaries…’ One of the Councillors began, but Arthur waved him on.

‘Camelot has already made suggestions as to the Queen they wish to see.’ He startled, having heard of no suggestions previously. He watched Morgana sigh, Gwen trying to hide her smile. In confusion, he dared to look to his Knights, who kept a straight face. All except Gwaine, who just raised one eyebrow at him, like he was being stupid.

‘I think we’re done for the day.’ Arthur dismissed the group, who bowed their heads quickly. Anyway, they were due to leave for a Hunt this afternoon, it had been his idea to get some fresh air. Nothing like a bonding trip for him and his Knights, plus Merlin of course. Someone had to be there for Arthur to bully along the way.

Speaking of his wayward maid-servant, or as she demanded, man-servant, the door opened. Merlin had always been slightly odd, first grabbing his attention when she dared to speak out against him. Uther had been less than happy that Merlin had a habit of sticking to Arthur, but Merlin had appeased the old King by cropping her hair short, binding her chest and never wearing dresses. Some things stuck, the last two had never changed, but her hair was beginning to grow out now that Arthur was King.

He didn’t really care how she chose to look, as long as it didn’t stop her from completing her duties.

‘You look like you sucked on a lemon.’ Merlin remarked, walking across to his side like she belonged there. He rolled his eyes, only Merlin would dare to speak like that when the Council were still in the room.

‘King, Merlin, in case you forgot?’

‘How could I, Sire, with that permanently big head of yours?’ He swatted at her ridiculous-ears, watched as she ducked the blow with a grin.

‘Merlin.’ He said warningly, watched as a brilliant smile crossed her face.

‘Shut up?’ She questioned, knowing what he was going to say before he even managed to get it out. Arthur shot her an amused look, then noticed a couple of the Councillors watching. Strangely, they didn’t look annoyed at the fact that Merlin dared to act in such a way. In fact, they looked slightly impressed.

Arthur shrugged it off, Merlin always had a habit of inspiring loyalty in those around the two of them.

‘Ready for the Hunt?’ Arthur asked his Knights, the five of them coming to his side. Merlin’s attention had already slipped to Lady Morgana, probably something on the topic of Magic.

‘Just glad to be out of the council room, no offence, Sire.’ Leon added the last bit as his eyes wandered to Morgana. The King approved of such a match, it was good to see the two of them so happy. Plus, after everything that had happened with her Magic, it was nice to see that she had settled. Probably helped by Merlin, who he knew had a few parlour tricks of Magic up her sleeve. She kept quiet on the topic, refused to use it in front of him.

‘None taken. Merlin! Stop gossiping and get the horses ready for hunting.’ His manservant rushed back to his side, a cheeky grin crossing her face as she reached his side.

‘Already done, Sire. They’re in the Courtyard waiting.’ As much as Merlin said she hated the title of being his manservant, he knew it was a lie. For one, she demanded the title stay the same, despite the fact that she wasn’t a man. Maybe it suited her, she never really acted like a woman, certainly nothing like Morgana or Gwen. He often wondered if he should bring it up to her, question whether she was truly happy, but it seemed a step over their friendship.

‘Wipe the grin from your face, Merlin. You’ll scare away the people of Camelot.’ He briefly regretted it when she frowned, before Gwaine was wrapping an arm around her shoulders, fluttering his eyelashes in a ridiculous way.

‘You can always smile at me, Merls.’ Gwaine, the idiot, was protective over Merlin. For all his flirting, he didn’t actually want to sleep with Merlin. Instead, they had settled into a weird siblingship that Arthur couldn’t understand. Closer than him and Morgana by far.

‘Why thank you, Sir Gwaine. Nice to know someone appreciates me.’ She stuck her tongue at in Arthur’s direction, before the two of them left the throne room side by side. Arthur just sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked to his Knights.

‘Leon, Lancelot. Say goodbye to your ladies, we’ll leave early.’ The two Knights bowed their heads, while Elyan just nodded across to his sister, and Percival waited for the King to move.

A Hunt was just what they needed.

**

‘So, Princess, why exactly haven’t you married?’ Gwaine was riding by Merlin’s side, as usual, when he asked the question. Arthur sighed, no other Knight would dare to ask him, but he knew they were curious. He could see it in the way nobody chastised him for asking such a thing.

‘I haven’t found the right woman.’ He urged his horse on, let the rhythmic plodding settle his nerves about what the Council had said. Gwaine looked slightly surprised, then nodded his head.

‘What do you look for in a woman?’ Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwaine’s question, then considered it. What did he look for?

‘Someone who isn’t afraid to speak their mind.’ He didn’t want them to agree with him just because he was King. They had to have their own thoughts, beliefs on what was right and wrong.

‘I agree. It’s what makes Lady Morgana so… terrifying.’ Leon said with a dreamy expression, Arthur staring at his First Knight in amusement. His sister was sharp-tongued, he had grown up with that by his side.

‘And a good heart.’ Arthur added. Lancelot was the one to speak up this time, a bright smile on his face.

‘Gwen’s got the softest heart.’ She was a good soul, Arthur was glad that they had found each other. Lancelot deserved to be happy, as did Guinevere.

‘So a girl that’s bold, but with a soft heart? And you’ve never met anybody like that?’ Arthur thought back to all the women he’d ever met, to the interactions he’d had with them. No, none really ever stayed by his side. Morgana was his sister, and Gwen his friend, so neither of them had appealed to him.

‘Maybe I’m just picky.’ Arthur decided. He was sure Gwaine muttered something about him being an idiot under his breath, but Arthur didn’t have time to comment on it, because Merlin was shooting him a grin.

‘Not when it comes to eating, you’re not.’ He brought his hand down onto the rear of Merlin’s mare, watched the horse bolt and Merlin yelp as she clung on.

**

‘Absolutely not.’ Arthur stated at the same time as Leon, the two glancing at each other, then back to the group.

‘It makes the most sense. Merlin’s the only one who can get close enough.’ Gwaine pointed out.

The issue was a travelling community. Arthur was wary of them, but if they came stumbling out of the woods, anybody would be defensive. Merlin was the best option of keeping them calm, and Arthur knew it.

‘Fine. But she goes armed.’ Arthur would be close enough to keep watch anyway, he wouldn’t let Merlin ever get hurt.

‘Cool. Playing the defenceless woman card, brilliant.’ Merlin didn’t look impressed, but when Gwaine turned to her and asked if she needed help getting ready, she agreed to it. The two disappeared, and Arthur was surprised when Lancelot’s hand came down to rest on his arm.

‘Merlin will be fine, Sire. We won’t let her get hurt.’ He wasn’t worried. Well, he was a little, but just because Merlin attracted bad luck like a magnet.

‘Plus, she can defend herself.’ Percival inputted, usually staying quiet.

When Gwaine came back, he looked very smug. He clapped his hands together like a child, nodded towards the clearing that they were watching.

‘Trust me, they’ll fall for it.’

**

Merlin felt stupid. The dress was uncomfortable and her hair wasn’t tied back like usual. Gwaine had stolen one of her boots, and left her with part of the dress torn. It had been created with Magic, based on one of the dresses she’d seen Gwen wear. Honestly, if she knew they were this itchy, she’d never have opted to act like the defenceless woman.

Stumbling into the clearing was actually an accident, it was harder to walk with only one shoe on than she’d first thought. Then she yelped, because a sword was pointing at her chest and a man was staring.

‘Forgive me, Sir, I meant no harm! I lost my horse a while back, I’ve been trying to find a village.’ She added a little trembling, a scared cower when the man gripped the sword tighter. From behind him, a woman came rushing.

‘Trevor, put that sword down! The poor girl’s terrified.’ Yes, yes she was very scared. Very. She added a little sob, accepting the embrace of the other woman.

‘There there, love. Why don’t we get you warm?’ Merlin let herself be led to the fire, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders firmly.

First step, done.

**

Her job was just to find out if they could be trusted, but Merlin got slightly distracted. One, she was given a nice dress to change into, her hair brushed and a new pair of shoes. Two, one of the men was actually quite handsome, and had a habit of smiling at her with undisguised flirtation. Apart from Gwaine, no man had ever really flirted with her, so she was quite unsure about his advances.

‘And you all travel these woods?’ She questioned, taking a bite of the stew. Reminding herself that Arthur was close, she settled back onto the log, looked around the group.

‘For business.’ Trevor wasn’t happy to answer the question, she could tell that. His son, Javon, the one that kept flirting with her, stood up and came across to her side.

‘Let me show you what we do.’ Merlin looked to Trevor, who didn’t seem impressed by the offer, before accepting his hand.

They were bounty hunters. It didn’t take her long to work that out, eyeing up the iron manacles and the different weapons they carried. Javon was trying to focus on some of the crystals and herbs they carried, explaining each one to her enthusiastically, but Merlin had seen enough. There was a cage right in the back of the wagon, and she could see the slight stain of blood.

Call her biased, because of what happened to Freya, but Merlin wasn’t fond of bounty hunters. She cleared her throat, took a step back from Javon.

‘I think I should be returning to the fire.’ Merlin turned to leave, halted when a hand wrapped around her wrist.

Oh dear.

‘I’ll only ask this once, let go.’ Merlin watched him chuckle, his hand moving so quickly that she didn’t have time to block the hit.

Being backhanded hurt, she felt the sting as his hand connected with her cheek. Then there was the hand that was reaching for her bodice, and Merlin snarled.

The spell was a simple one, the man slumping to the ground unconscious.

‘Merlin!’ Arthur, sword drawn, eyes murderous. He must have been watching, she thought, then winced when she heard Trevor shouting.

**

Arthur watched as his men took care of the last of them, before turning to Merlin. She looked rather pretty, in a dress of bright green. The handprint on her face was a reminder of what that man had done, and the top of her dress was ripped enough to reveal the bindings she wore under it.

‘Are you hurt?’ He knew she wasn’t, not really, but he found his hand cupping her face delicately and studying her despite himself.

‘No, just tired.’ Merlin’s usual spark was dimmed slightly, and Arthur fought the urge to resurrect the man just so he could kill him again.

‘We should get moving, Sire.’ They’d lost the horses, but they could steal the ones from these people. There proved to be an issue when there were only six of them, Arthur turning to ask Merlin which one of them she’d like to ride with.

Only to find her staring down at the man that had hit her, a look of sadness on her face.

‘Merlin?’ Her head shot up, eyes slightly watery but a smile quickly replaced the sad expression.

‘Ready. Oh, uh, whoever doesn’t mind.’ Arthur looked around the group, realised none of them were going to offer. Odd, they adored Merlin.

‘You can ride with me.’ He stated, surprised when her smile became genuine.

‘Thanks, Arthur.’ Sincere in a way that he so rarely heard, Merlin moving towards the horse and mounting with ease, despite the dress.

**

The progress was slow, Merlin slumped against his chest with an arm half-around him, breathing heavily as she slept. He kept her steady as she dozed, trying not to look at the bruise on her face. He should have moved the moment he saw the man trying to get her alone, he should never have used Merlin as bait.

‘You’re honestly telling me you have never found the woman that owns your heart?’ Gwaine stated randomly, and Arthur was baffled.

Until he wasn’t. All it took was Merlin sighing, nuzzling under his chin and sleepily opening her eyes.

‘W’there yet?’ His heart cracked, staring into her bright eyes that were so trusting. He tightened his grip on the reins, adjusted his hold so he could wrap an arm around her. If she was surprised by the movement, she didn’t show it, leaning back into his touch.

‘Not yet. Go back to sleep.’ She thanked him quietly, then turned so her body into him slightly more. She was riding side-saddle, so the dress didn’t ride up, which allowed her to tuck up against him perfectly.

When he was sure she was asleep, he looked up to find all the Knights smiling at him.

‘Not a word.’ He dared, and Gwaine smirked.

‘Took you long enough.’


	2. Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's perspective of Arthur, and how she's a little confused

Merlin vaguely opened her eyes, listened to the clatter of hooves as they arrived back in Camelot. Ah, she forced herself to sit up and out of the heat of Arthur’s embrace, gripped the saddle as they bumpily stopped. Sliding down was easy, although she stumbled slightly on the landing. Morgana was rushing down the steps, came to a skidding halt when she spotted Merlin.

‘You’re wearing a dress.’ Oh, she’d rather forgotten about that. She glanced down to her clothing, then back up to the Lady.

‘We ran into trouble.’ She offered out, inclining her head before dragging her feet in the direction of her room.

‘Merlin.’ What could the King want now?

‘I’ll get your Chambers sorted after I’ve changed, Sire.’ She was just so tired! Plus, the spell that she’d been maintaining so that Javon didn’t wake was a pretty advanced one. The last thing she wanted was Arthur finding out that she hadn't actually killed him.

Arthur didn’t reply, so Merlin figured that was as good as a dismissal.

**

When she arrived at his Chambers, she was surprised to find him already in bed. It shouldn’t have been surprising, the sun was setting and it was quite late, but it meant someone else had been in here doing her job. Although undressing the King was job most thought she shouldn’t do, she didn’t see what made her any different to a man.

Plus, Arthur looked rather good when he was having a bath, not that Merlin would ever let her gaze stray for too long. If the King found out that she was watching, she’d be kicked from her job before she could even begin to apologise about it.

‘Was George in here?’ She grumbled, eyeing up the room for any signs of the sneaky man. She hated him with a passion, ever since he’d told her that being the King’s manservant was no job for a woman like her. She’d responded by shoving him into a pile of muck, then waiting to see if he’d rat her out. He hadn't.

‘You know I am capable of undressing myself?’ Arthur questioned, putting down the book he was reading and looking across to her.

‘So you just let me do it for fun?’ She realised how it sounded after, but luckily, Arthur was chuckling. She moved to tidy away his clothes that she’d spotted in a heap, realised that George hadn't been the one to undress him. Slightly satisfied, Merlin picked the clothing and folded it.

‘You were brave, facing that group.’ She startled, looked over her shoulder to stare at the King.

‘Careful, Arthur, that was almost a compliment.’ Had he hit his head during the fight? He was looking rather open at the moment, friendly in a way Merlin was wary of.

‘I am being serious for once, Merlin.’ She made sure to keep her back to him, didn’t want the King to see how much his compliment had affected her.

‘It was nothing. I mostly just acted like a girl.’

‘Which you don’t usually do. I’m sorry that we put you in that situation.’ An apology and a compliment? He had to be ill.

‘Are you sick? Did you hit your head? Oh no, are you seeing double?’ Instinct had her moving to his side, while the King huffed and shook his head.

‘Merlin.’ She stopped fretting, stared at him in confusion.

‘Take the apology.’ The sorceress sighed, bowed her head slightly.

‘Sorry, Sire. I should let you get some rest.’ Arthur dismissed her with his smile, Merlin walking across to the door and halting when he spoke up.

‘If you ever want to wear a dress, Merlin, you don’t have to worry about our opinions of you. Nobody, not even George, would take your position.’

**

‘Do I have to?’ Merlin grumbled, watched as the seamstress took her measurements yet again. Honestly, did her waist change between the two measurements? Had she all of a sudden become less bony?

‘A noble is visiting, Merlin. You have to dress accordingly.’ Morgana chided sweetly, seated at the dressing table and eyeing her up like a piece of meat. She supposed it was because she wasn’t wearing much, just her bindings and smallclothes.

‘You mean some Lady that’s going to flounce around in front of Arthur like a tramp?’ Morgana snorted, while the seamstress pretended to clear her throat. Gwen, from her seat across by the window, scowled at Merlin.

‘Merlin! I’m sure Lady Arabella is lovely.’ Even Gwen looked doubtful of such a thing, and Merlin sighed.

‘I don’t get it. Why don’t I just act as Arthur’s manservant? Why am I even being invited to this feast.’ She liked the shadows. They were nice, a place where she could reside and keep hidden from people’s gaze. Where she could protect her King, and maintain the Destiny they both had.

‘You’re Arthur’s advisor. So you dress up for one evening, it isn’t too bad.’ Lady Morgana’s appeasement did nothing to settle Merlin’s nerves. She was having a dress commissioned for her, that alone was terrifying.

‘Can I keep my bindings on?’ Merlin asked, the seamstress tutting.

‘Your dress won’t allow it. I’ll have a shift brought up for you, and some stockings.’

Oh, she was going to kill Arthur.

**

‘On your best behaviour tonight, all of you. Lady Arabella has brought two of her ladies with her, I was hoping that two of you could escort them?’ Arthur was speaking, but Merlin wasn’t really listening. She was too busy eyeing up the horses outside, the people that had arrived ready for the feast.

‘Course! Elyan and Percy can take the ladies, Leon and Lance with their girls, and might I ask for the honour of your hand, Merls?’ She snapped out of her daydreaming, found her sort-of brother grinning at her with his best flirtatious smile.

‘It’s a date.’ She joked back, then looked up to Arthur. A brief frown crossed his face, before it was gone.

‘Gwaine, Merlin, try not to scare them away.’ She loved how she was included in this, grinned up to the King with her best innocent expression.

‘Our best behaviour.’ She chimed, Gwaine winking in her direction.

**

‘No.’

‘Merlin…’

‘Absolutely not.’

‘It isn’t that bad.’ Gwen tried, and Merlin turned to her.

‘Isn’t that bad? Gwen, LOOK at it!’ The dress was horrifying. Terrible. Ugly. Far too expensive to be anywhere near her.

‘It came from Arthur’s pocket, so don’t worry.’ Morgana, as usual, did nothing to ease her terror.

‘You’re not getting me in it.’

A short while later, Merlin was standing behind the dressing screen, grumbling as Gwen put the shift around her. They’d been friends for so long, but even so, Merlin wasn’t too fond of being near-naked in front of her.

‘It’ll stop your dress from slipping.’ Gwen explained, Merlin trying not to wince as the laces were tightened. She looked stupid, dressed up in fabrics like a noble, like a woman. All she wanted was to be one of the group, to be Arthur’s manservant.

The dress was just as bad, but she didn’t argue as it was pulled up. Her hair hit her shoulders, longer than she’d ever let it get before.

‘Oh hell. Hello you two.’ Merlin looked down to her chest, ignored Gwen’s laughter.

‘You knew they were there.’

‘Doesn’t mean I acknowledge them.’ Gwen shot her a bemused smile, Morgana calling out from across the room.

‘You should! I find they are quite useful in getting Sir Leon to run after me like a puppy.’ Ew, gross, she did not need to know that.

‘And it feels so good when Lancelot…’

‘NO! Don’t even talk to me.’ Merlin stepped out from behind the dressing screen, watched as Morgana eyed her up and down.

‘You look quite good.’

‘Doesn’t she!’ Gwen agreed, hands clapping together in excitement.

**

Merlin stomped across to Gwaine, who halted when he spotted her.

‘Merlin…’

‘I know. I look ridiculous. I hate this already.’ Gwaine shot her a sympathetic look, he understood that she wanted to be treated like a guy. Well, not like a guy. Just less like a normal woman.

‘You actually look rather good.’ That was better than nothing, she took his arm and then turned to the others. Most of them had decided that not commenting was the best thing, before Morgana nodded to the hall.

‘Ready to go in?’

They walked side by side, Merlin keeping close to Gwaine and looked up to the head of the table. Arthur had been dressed by George, which she was already angry about. To make it worse, he’d chosen the wrong jacket for the King to wear, he looked better in red. Plus his hair was slightly sticking up, Merlin always managed to smooth it down before the crown went on.

Then there was Lady Arabella. She was actually rather stunning, rolling blonde curls and eyes that were stunningly grey. Her head rose, and Merlin was rather captivated.

Dinner took time, Merlin staying quiet and listening to the chatter around her.

‘I believe Merlin was the favourite for becoming Court Sorcerer?’ Lady Arabella was talking to her, she realised, raising her head to look at the noble. A soft smile, gentle, and it took Merlin a moment to realise what exactly it was that drew her to the woman.

‘Oh no, I would never assume to know that much of Magic. Lady Morgana is much more accomplished.’ She was supposed to only have tricks up her sleeve, not an entire destiny that bound her to Arthur.

‘Forgive me. May we have a moment of air?’ Arthur was quick to offer his company, as he should, but Arabella declined.

‘I’d rather walk with Merlin, if she doesn’t…’

‘Of course!’ Merlin jumped up slightly too quickly, but Arabella didn’t mind, came to her side quickly and took her hand. Between ladies of nobility, that wouldn’t be an issue. But Merlin was just Arthur’s manservant.

**

‘You’re a Druid.’

‘And you’re Emrys. I was expecting a man.’ They walked through the Castle together, Merlin studying her Magic carefully.

‘Most people are. Sometimes… sometimes I think I was supposed to be born a boy.’ The admittance made her shudder, Arabella taking both of her hands and turning to face her.

‘Or maybe you just wish to stay at someone’s side? Who you don’t think would accept you like this?’ Merlin halted, but her mind betrayed her. Arthur’s face flashed before she could stop it, biting her lip and trying not to cry.

‘I have to be like this. To keep him safe.’ Arabella cupped her cheek, brushing a thumb along her cheekbone carefully.

‘He’d do anything for you, Merlin. Two sides of the same coin, you two can’t be parted.’ Merlin had hidden everything for so long, pretended to be someone she wasn’t just to stay by his side. Then there was yesterday, the bounty hunters and memories of Freya and everything else that she kept buried.

‘Come along, Arthur won’t miss our company. Let’s talk.’

**

Arthur led his Knights, Morgana and Gwen in quick succession. Arabella and Merlin had not returned, so the first stop was to the Guards, who admitted that they hadn't left the Castle. The King strode straight to Gaius, but his manservant wasn’t there, and so now they approached Arabella’s Chambers.

Only for him to stop suddenly, listening to sobbing. Morgana went to rush past him, but he caught her hand and stopped her.

‘Oh Merlin.’ Someone muttered, and Arthur drew closer. Reached the door, and peeked around it.

Merlin, curled up with her head resting on Arabella’s lap, the woman stroking her fingers through Merlin’s hair.

‘S’not easy.’ His manservant mumbled, and Arabella sighed.

‘No, but if you tell him, it’ll get easier.’

He wasn’t supposed to hear this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love last chapter! I couldn't help but write another one :)


	3. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil chapter to tie off the ends

Merlin hung in the doorway, watched as the King rose his head.

‘Merlin, come on in.’ She did as told, entered and shut the door behind. George had been in again, the damned devil. Arthur’s clothes had been folded in the wrong way, so she quickly went to redo that, heard Arthur’s chuckle.

‘I didn’t summon you so that you could compete with George.’

‘It isn’t a competition if I know I’m better.’ Merlin grumbled under her breath, glad to be back in familiar clothing. Gone was the dress and ridiculous hairdo.

‘You looked good last night.’ That dress was brilliant, obviously. Merlin had loved it. Adored it. It totally hadn't been thrown to the ground last night and then hastily re-hung, in case Morgana found out she’d tried to burn it with Magic.

‘George gave you the wrong jacket.’ Merlin retorted, still slightly annoyed that Arthur had been dressed by the idiot. The King sighed, rose up and moved across to where Merlin was positively ignoring him.

‘Merlin, I think I’ve decided on who I plan on marrying.’ Merlin dropped the clothes. She couldn’t help it, the only woman that had been close to Arthur was Arabella! She didn’t know if she could stand by the side and watch Arthur marry someone, it might break her heart.

‘Oh, that’s great news, Sire.’ It sounded poor, even to her ears. Her hands were shaking slightly, so she shoved them behind her back and straightened up. Arthur was studying her, moving closer until there was barely any distance between them. It wasn’t uncommon, Merlin dressed this man twice a day, sometimes more, and so she was quite used to a lack of personal space.

‘I’m going about this wrong. Merlin, there is no other woman I plan on letting into my Chambers other than you. I… I’ve been blind, to think that anybody other than you would ever hold my heart.’ The sorceress was pretty sure her heart might have stopped, she felt rather faint.

‘Don’t do this.’ She whispered, because if Arthur dared to joke about such a thing, she feared she might break. Trembling, she tried to put some distance between them, but Arthur was gently reaching out for one of her hands.

‘I mean it, Merlin. There’s nobody I want more than you, nobody I trust as much.’ She bit her tongue to stop the words from spilling, tried to find any hint of a lie in what he was saying.

Merlin had always been one of the group, determined to stay by the King’s side to protect him. To keep him safe. She hadn't planned on her heart falling for the King, but it had been something she could manage. Now, with it exposed so obviously, Merlin was unsure.

‘I’d be an awful Queen.’

‘You’d be strong. Brave. Loving. All qualities Camelot’s Queen needs.’ Her other hand was snatched up by the smooth-talker, thumbs brushing over her knuckles.

‘I hate dresses.’ She lied, watched Arthur’s lips quirk into a smile.

‘Then you wear trousers. The finest Queen Albion’s ever seen.’ Her thighs had hit the table, Arthur boxing her in but not menacingly, just there to reassure that he was serious.

‘I’m mouthy. I… I’m supposed to be your manservant. One of the group.’

‘And you still will be. Nothing has to change, Merlin. Nothing but us accepting how we feel.’ He was waiting patiently for her to stop freaking out, but Merlin was pretty sure she’d never be able to stop. Had he gone insane? She’d be an awful Queen.

‘But…’

‘Tell me now that you don’t want me, and we can pretend this never happened.’ Her lips didn’t even think of forming those words, she could never deny that she adored the King. Her King, her Arthur.

‘Tell me to stop.’ He murmured, before his eyes dropped to her lips, and Merlin suddenly regretted her lack of experience. Was she supposed to kiss him first?

‘Never.’ She replied, grabbed at the collar of his jacket and tugged him down the short distance to her height.

His lips were rather soft against hers, and Merlin decided that she could get used to the feeling of them. Hands were settling at her waist, Arthur stepping towards her so that she perched on the edge of the desk.

‘Say yes.’

‘Yes.’

‘You didn’t ask what the question was.’ He said with a chuckle, lips still pressed to hers. Merlin grinned, looped her arms around his neck carefully and tried not to sound smug.

‘The answer would always be yes.’

**

‘I should inform you that I have announced by intention to court someone.’ Arthur’s Council looked terrifically pleased at this, a brief wave of congratulations passing over the group. He had told none of his friends before this, so they looked just as surprised. What was even more amusing was that none of them needed to ask who it was, they already knew that it was Merlin.

‘Congratulations, Sire. Can we presume that Lady Merlin said yes?’ If she’d been here to hear the title placed in front of her name, she’d have pouted. Or, more likely, she’d have scowled at the man and demanded that he retract the statement.

‘With some convincing.’ He admitted, and the Councillors chuckled.

‘Camelot couldn’t have a greater Queen, Sire.’ Another piped up, and Arthur had to agree.

To make the moment better, the doors opened and Merlin came walking in. Dressed in her normal attire with a neckerchief around that beautiful skin, hair tied back. She was also frowning, with flour down most of her front and a very unimpressed stare.

‘Did you get in a fight with the cook?’ He joked, and Merlin smirked. She seemed to realise that she was allowed to speak in front of the Councillors, not that it stopped her usually.

‘You were the one that wanted extra bacon for lunch, Sire.’ The title made him sigh, there was still a little convincing to do before Merlin accepted her position.

‘You’re dismissed. I believe it’s time for lunch.’ Arthur stated to his Council, who rose up quickly and packed away, while Merlin came across to his side.

‘Joining me for lunch?’

‘I suppose. I can rub it in George’s face.’

Same old Merlin.

**

‘Would you show me?’ Merlin hesitated, before she stretched out her hand. The Magic responded to her command, pushed forwards and lit up the Chambers, tiny butterflies that stretched out and fluttered through the open space. Arthur watched with wide eyes, Merlin following them with her gaze until she looked back to the King.

‘You know, I wish you’d use it more. It’s beautiful.’ It was all she wanted, for Arthur to accept who she was. It was his words that had her confidence building, and she turned to him with the questions spilling out before she could stop it.

‘Would you mind if I wore a dress to do my duties? Not all the time, I mean, just…’ She trailed off, aware that Arthur was staring at her with something resembling shock.

‘Sorry, that was stupid, I…’

‘Of course. I told you, I want you to have new clothes.’ She had argued about that for a while, before Arthur pointed out that she couldn’t really sit on the throne with her old tunics. Merlin hadn't even realised she was going to have to sit on a throne, the very thought was terrifying.

‘I was just checking…’

‘Merlin, I don’t care what you wear. You’d look stunning in anything.’ For once, she took the compliment for what it was, smiled back at Arthur.

It didn’t seem to suck too much, being slightly more girly. Arthur and the Knights weren’t treating her any differently, and maybe this would work.

Maybe she would be an alright Queen.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to have a fourth chapter, but rowrowrowurboat's comment convinced me. Enjoy! :)

‘I am looking forwards to meeting the Queen! They say she is the finest woman in all of Albion.’ Lord Malcom remarked, and Leon shot a look to the other Knights. They had been sent to collect the Lord and his family, to bring them to Camelot to meet the King and Queen. They were wealthy, not only in land but in gold, and Arthur was looking to sign an agreement with them.

‘I heard that she has the sharpest mind!’ One of the Lord’s daughters’ chimed in, Gwaine sniggering softly.

‘And the strongest Magic in all of the lands.’ Malcom’s son, Ruben, provided. Leon didn’t speculate on Merlin’s Magic, nor on her looks or mind, knowing that she would quite quickly change their views on her. Whether for good or bad, Merlin was definitely something.

She was a brilliant Queen. Camelot’s people loved her, the nobles that had visited so far were smitten by her ruling. Rather than hiding in the shadows like the Queens before her, Merlin demanded a front seat on all of it. War, politics, poverty, she was right there. Speaking to the people of Camelot, and when Arthur was being an idiot, telling him so.

‘I do hope she likes the gifts.’ Lady Amberlie stated, looking back to the cart that was being dragged. Leon knew that Merlin may accept the gifts, but the chances of her ever wearing the gowns that the nobles kept bringing her were slim. In fact, there was a specific room for the gifts that the Queen had been given.

‘We’re making good progress, my Lord. We might arrive in Camelot earlier than expected.’ They shouldn’t be there for another couple of days, but Leon figured they could make it by tomorrow morning.

‘The more time to see the happy couple!’ Lord Malcom exclaimed, and Leon sighed.

**

‘The King has just finished with the Council, I believe you can go straight in.’ Gwen remarked, although her gaze suggested there had been an issue. Arthur and Merlin had been at odds recently over a certain policy, how to deal with the border villages coming up to a drought-period that might inhibit the growth of crops.

Leon led the Lord, his wife and five children into the throne room, hid his smirk at the sight.

Arthur looked every inch the King, the Crown upon his head as he sat on his throne. Sprawled out, dressed in formal wear, with Councillors buzzing around him like flies. He rose his head the moment they entered, smiled to Leon briefly and then looked across to his wife.

Merlin was dressed in her usual outfit, a plain tunic and trousers, a neckerchief still tied around her neck. Her hair was tied up behind her head with a piece of fabric that looked suspiciously like a second neckerchief, the red fabric standing out against her dark hair. She wore no crown, there was no need until tonight’s feast.

‘Lord Malcom! I trust the journey was pleasant?’ Arthur rose out of the throne, Merlin by his side before he even had to turn to her. The two walked perfectly in step, down to greet them.

Leon watched their faces while trying to hide his smile. Lord Malcom looked confused, his wife stunned by Merlin’s clothing. The children each had a different reaction, the girl’s in awe and the two boys staring at her like she was the prettiest woman that had ever walked the earth.

**

‘Oh, thank you! I shall wear it tonight!’ Merlin flicked her fingers through the fabric, then beamed to Lady Amberlie. The woman looked slightly unsure, hovering on the threshold, and Merlin felt sorry for her. She was young, especially considering she had five children, and Merlin knew that her husband would have made it clear that she was to befriend the Queen.

‘Oh, your Highness, you don’t have to…’

‘Nonsense, I adore it! Thank you so much, Lady Amberlie.’ Truthfully, the dress was more fitting to Morgana’s bold style. It didn’t mean she wouldn’t wear it, turning to the Lady and then grinning.

‘Would you like to borrow one of my gowns for the evening?’

By the time the two of them were ready, Merlin had managed to get the woman to agree to first names. Amberlie looked stunning in a gown of light green, one of Merlin’s simpler ones. Perhaps, despite the fact she was a Lady of nobility, she was more inclined to agree with Merlin’s tastes.

The gown that she’d been offered was one that was cream and light blue, fitted her rather nicely. She didn’t go for much jewellery, just a couple of items that she thought suited her, then the crown upon her head.

‘Forgive me if I’m overstepping, but which seamstress do you use for your trousers? I adore them!’ Oh yes, she was more than happy to help the noble ladies of Albion dress how they wanted to.

**

‘Open.’ Arthur did, and Merlin guided the forkful of fish into his mouth. A delicacy that was considered a “female” dish, although she couldn’t understand why. Arthur chewed, his eyes widening before he eyed up her dish with longing.

‘Good, isn’t it?’ He agreed, and she sneakily used her Magic to replicate the fish onto his plate.

‘Did I ever tell you that I love you?’ Arthur murmured, reaching for his for fork to dig into the food. Merlin chuckled, let her hand run through the hair on the nape of his neck.

‘Once or twice.’ She then realised she should probably be entertaining the guests, turned back to find Lady Amberlie smiling up at her.

‘Could I ask for a display of your Magic, my Queen?’ Lord Malcom asked curiously, and she smirked. One thing that nobles still were unsure of was Magic, although none were quite brave enough to say that to her face. She looked down to the dishes on the table, then focused on them.

A collection of gasps, as the main dishes were replaced by the desserts made by the Cook and the Kitchen staff. The servants in the room looked pleased, it made their jobs a lot easier, Merlin’s Magic doing most of it for them.

‘I do love desserts.’ Merlin cheerfully exclaimed, and Arthur pressed a kiss to her cheek.

**

‘Choose your weapon.’ Merlin gestured to the rack of them, watched as Ruben hesitantly picked up a sword. He had offered his arm to her earlier in the day, and Merlin had seen him eyeing up the training grounds with interest. As Queen, she was the one in charge of allowing marriages between different noble families, and so it was a good idea for the boy to be in her favour. No doubt that had been Malcom’s intention, when he’d suggested it.

‘Your Highness, are you sure the King won’t mind?’ Merlin snorted, drew a weapon from the rack and moved across.

‘The King encouraged my training. Whenever you’re ready.’ No Queen of Albion had ever voluntarily wielded a sword, but Merlin had decided that she was going to change that stereotype. Just as she’d made Arthur change the laws on Knights, allowing females to compete just as men would.

When the boy tapped out of the fight, he looked impressed.

‘I’ve never seen a woman wield a weapon like you do, my Queen.’

‘You should fight the Lady Morgana. She’s quite terrifying with a weapon.’ That made him laugh, and she quickly moved to his side, ready to lead him back towards the Castle. She didn’t miss Arthur watching them from the side line, a proud smile on his face as they moved.

She may not be a traditional Queen, but she’d lived up on her promise to be exciting.


End file.
